Paredes Blancas
by Enemigas publicas remix
Summary: Un instituto,varios pacientes. Distintas historias en un mismo lugar. Yaoi ShakaΜ y otros
1. Folio I

Hola, somos Musha y Lythos y queremos compartir con ustedes una historia que nos pareció interesante, ojala la disfruten.

Se la dedicamos a Edrianel y a nuestra adorada Megami (que no creo que la lea)

En cursiva pensamientos de Mu

**Legajo **N° 3601

**Nombre**: Mu

**Edad:** 20 años

**Patología:** Autismo

**Descripción**_ se caracteriza por una escasa interacción social, problemas en la comunicación verbal y no verbal, actividades e intereses gravemente limitados, inusuales y repetitivos._

_Los niños autistas tienen dificultades para interactuar socialmente, padecen de problemas de comunicación verbal y no verbal y muestran comportamientos reiterativos o intereses limitados u obsesivos._

_Un niño autista puede, aparentemente, tener un desarrollo normal y luego replegarse y volverse indiferente al contacto social._

**Tratamiento**: _No existe la cura para el autismo. Las terapias e intervenciones conductuales están diseñadas para remediar síntomas específicos y pueden otorgar una mejoría sustantiva. El plan ideal de tratamiento coordina terapias e intervenciones que tienen como blanco los principales síntomas del autismo: problemas de interacción social y comunicación verbal y no verbal, y rutinas e intereses obsesivos o repetitivos. La mayoría de los profesionales concuerdan en que mientras más temprana la intervención, mejor._

_Los médicos a menudo recetan un medicamento antidepresivo para controlar síntomas de ansiedad, depresión o algún trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Se emplean medicamentos antisicóticos para tratar graves problemas conductuales. Las convulsiones pueden ser tratadas con una o más de las drogas anticonvulsivas. _

CAPITULO PRIMERO:

_No me hables, no me toques. No quiero volver a sentirme así._

-¿Algún cambio?-

_Una jaula. Cadenas y grilletes. Muerden la piel, hieren sin piedad._

-No, por ahora seguiremos administrándole la dosis que acordamos de Carbamazepina y una más de la Clorimipramina- dijo y anotó en la carpeta los resultados de su examen, entregándosela luego al enfermero.-Ah! y no olvides mantenerlo alejado de los lápices, no queremos problemas.-

_Ayúdame a despertar de este penoso ensueño. No quiero perderme en este laberinto._

-Bien..-fue la escueta respuesta del hombre de cabellos rosas, quien tomó de un brazo al paciente sin el menor cuidado, para ponerlo de pie y conducirlo fuera del consultorio.

_Las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos ciegos. Camino vacilante entre sombras. No puedo volver si no estás aquí para guiarme._

El médico acercó la silla tapizada en cuero negro al escritorio y tomando un bolígrafo, comenzó a redactar su informe:

Ficha semanal:

No manifiesta alteraciones en su conducta. Pasivo en extremo. Cada vez más alejado de la realidad. De seguir así deberemos aplicarle algunas dosis de suero para reforzar su alimentación, ya que se niega a ingerir las porciones que hemos acordado para él.

Rehuye a toda clase de contacto físico, lo que dificulta un acercamiento de los enfermeros y obliga al personal a hacer uso de la fuerza.

Se muestra renuente a participar de las sesiones grupales, manteniéndose siempre apartado.

No hemos podido lograr que se manifieste de forma verbal. No habla, no grita ni siquiera cuando se lo insta a ello.

Demuestra cierta afinidad con el paciente 3606, casi disfrutando la compañía de este, incluso buscándola. Por el momento no hay motivos para preocuparse, pero estaremos al pendiente si estas conductas se vuelven repetitivas en el paciente.

Persiste en escaparse por las noches al jardín interior y permanece sentado mirando a la nada. Dado que encerrarlo en su habitación solo logra alterar su estado y alertar a los demás, le estamos administrando una dosis diaria inyectable de Valium cada noche, antes de acostarse.

Las crisis son tratadas con narcóticos y tranquilizantes, lo cual ayuda a mantenerlo tranquilo y en un estado casi catatónico .

Sus dibujos son imprecisos y recurrentes, parecen ser símbolos.

Utilización preponderante del color amarillo, formas abstractas.

Repetición de caracteres ilegibles. Líneas difusas, sin sentido o significado.

Los hemos enviado al grafólogo para ser analizados. Los resultados estarán listos con prontitud.

Todo material que pueda ser utilizado para ese fin, será eliminado del alcance del paciente, para evitar futuros inconvenientes.

Pasó su mano derecha por sus cabellos canosos. Los últimos informes eran muy similares. El deterioro físico y mental del paciente se hacía evidente. Si su cuerpo debilitado no asimilaba las drogas ¿qué pasaría? No es que pensara que Mu podría salir de esa institución algún día, pero tampoco había signos de mejoría, muy por el contrario, el joven se mostraba cada vez más absorto y extraviado.

Y con un suspiro, el especialista concluyó su escrito, poniendo su impronta en letras mayúsculas de imprenta. Dobló la hoja por la mitad y con prolijidad la metió en un sobre oficio de papel marrón, sellándolo con lacre.

Abrió la puerta y entregó el sobre al mensajero que, puntual como todas las semanas, lo aguardaba.

-X-

Lo condujo por el largo corredor, siempre apretando con fuerza la delgada extremidad del pálido joven de cabellos largos, que seguía silencioso sus pasos, un poco más atrás.

_Túnel lóbrego y sombrío. Agonía eterna. Memorias lejanas. Tierras de prados verdes y jardines floridos . Horas espantosas. Noche glacial. _

El enfermero lo dejó en una de las bancas blancas del parque, sabiendo que no se movería de ese sitio, hasta que alguien más lo llevara nuevamente a su habitación, al caer la tarde. Se alejó con paso vivo, tenía otros asuntos de que ocuparse.

Mu subió sus piernas a la banca abrazando sus rodillas, como una forma inconsciente de autoprotección. ¿De quien se defendía? Tal vez de recuerdos demasiado tristes y dolorosos como para ahondar sobre ellos, y por eso prefería que su mente los bloqueara y los sumiera en oscuras tinieblas, impenetrables, profundas. Infranqueables.

Ausente. Ni dormido ni despierto, ni vivo ni muerto. Un muñequito de paño, sin conciencia de sí mismo ni del entorno. Vagando por dimensiones desconocidas, perdido en mundos internos. Mente perturbada. Pensamientos turbulentos, confusos, indescifrables.

_¿Qué son aquellas luces, que me llaman y que arden incandescentes? Doradas, tan luminosas...Se alejan...se apagan...todo oscuridad.. _

_Desolación. Desesperado corro en medio de penumbras sin saber a dónde ir, temblando de miedo. Perdido, oprimido el corazón. Las puertas se alzan altas, enormes, pesadas. Tenebrosas. Cerradas. ¿Por qué no se abren? Angustia indescriptible. _

_Las golpeo con fuerza hasta que me sangran las manos. Abismo profundo de lamentos. Lágrimas rojas empañan mi visión ¿A quién lloran? Dolor, tanto dolor...Cruel, despiadado. Desgarra el alma. Tortura el espíritu. _

_Un muro. Negro, indestructible. No hay salida de esta pesadilla. No hay olvido. Ni compasión, ni perdón. Las paredes de piedra se cierran a mi alrededor. El aire abre llagas en la garganta. Se hace pesado. Ya no quiero escuchar las risas atronadoras, burlonas, siniestras. Me hielan la sangre, me dañan el corazón. Me aturden. Cállalas. Prefiero el silencio de la muerte. Derrotados, traicionados. Decepcionados. Tan tristes..._

_Luz cegadora invadiendo mis retinas. Anula el pensamiento. No sé donde estoy. Ya no siento, no veo, no escucho. Recuerdos inconexos. _

Al verlo solo, se aproximó con esa excepcional elegancia de la que solo él era dueño, y tomó asiento a su lado. Solo eso bastaba para que el otro en un gesto imperceptible, que solo aquella persona era capaz de notar, le agradeciera su compañía. Se entendían sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni porqué, pero habían desarrollado un vínculo estrecho¿de amistad? Tal vez era eso o quizás algo más.

Y en un gesto que se había convertido en costumbre, alzó su mano clara y delgada para acariciar el extenso cabello color malva, que enmarcaba la esbelta silueta. Hilos tan suaves, tan finos y brillantes.

Enredó en su dedo índice un delgado mechón del cabello de su compañero. ¿Hacía ya tanto tiempo que había tomado aquella rutina, sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello?

_Flores rosas, blancas, violetas, de pétalos aterciopelados. Alas desplegadas, te veo partir. Cielos azules y cubiertos. _

Buscó su mirada con la suya y solo vio unos ojos violetas vacíos, opacos, perdidos en la nada. Indiferentes a todo, excepto a él. Y deseó también poseer el don de evadirse de la realidad, para no tener conciencia del lugar dónde se hallaban. Para imaginarse en paraísos dónde el sol brillara con destellos radiantes. No en aquella prisión fría, sepultura de sueños y esperanzas .

Con modos suaves, liberó los cabellos firmemente presos que dejaban al descubierto la nuca, para luego peinarlos con dedicación. Cerró los ojos. Le encantaba sentir el delicioso aroma a lavanda que despedía aquella cabellera de ese delicado color. Deslizó sus dedos largos por las hebras de seda lilas.

_La calma del mar. Melodía dulce y melancólica. Brisa primaveral con aroma a sándalo._

A él se lo prohibían, era una de las razones por las que se encontraba allí; pero parecían no importarse con que se lo hiciera a otro, y el elegido había resultado ser el joven de singulares marcas en su rostro, que sumiso y dócil se entregaba a sus manos. ¿Qué le inspiraba¿Sería lástima? Extraños deseos de permanecer a su lado.

-X-

Con la vista fija y las cejas fruncidas, los observaba, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Demasiada intimidad, sospechosamente inusual. No le agradó aquello y con paso decidido se acercó hasta ellos.

-El recreo terminó. Vamos, levántate de ahí. Es hora de hacer tus ejercicios- E intentó ponerlo de pie asiéndolo de uno de sus brazos, pero el joven desprendióse de aquella mano de hierro, acurrucándose más en su lugar, lo que provocó la ira del hombre, quien con mayor fuerza volvió a tomarlo con brusquedad, esta vez de ambos brazos y repuso furioso:

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te estoy diciendo¿me has entendido?- inútil esperar respuesta si las palabras se pierden en los ríos revueltos de una mente caótica, y el entendimiento no tiene cabida si la neblina del desorden inunda los pensamientos.

Poco le importaba obtener algún vocablo de aquel a quien sostenía. Sus acciones eran una amenaza velada para el otro que estupefacto, asombrado y pálido no había hecho ningún movimiento.

El albino apresó con violencia una de las muñecas del chico que se mantenía ausente y se lo llevó consigo casi a rastras.

Digno, altivo y tranquilo en apariencia, no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción. Hubiera querido defender a su compañero de ese individuo, pero estaba en desventaja. Atacar a un enfermero suponía un castigo severo y aunque eso no lo acobardaba, no valía el esfuerzo porque Mu seguiría siendo tratado de la misma manera.

Y cada uno batallaba con sus propios demonios. Tratando de que el infierno en el que estaban sumergidos no los calcinara. Peleando una guerra de la que no saldrían ilesos y de la que ninguno sabía o recordaba cuándo ni cómo había comenzado.

-X-

Gracias por leer!


	2. Folio II

**Bueee como verán, al menos yo...soy una despistada en potencia...XD...he aquí el cap II! espero les guste, bsos!! **

**Legajo** N° 3606

**Nombre** Shaka

**Edad** 20 años

**Patología** _Desorden Obsesivo Compulsivo con Esquizofrenia Alucinativa  
_  
**Descripción:   
**  
Desorden Obsesivo Compulsivo

Obsesión _Trastorno que provoca que ideas no deseadas asedien la conciencia y produzcan una angustia patológica, a pesar de los esfuerzos desplegados para evitarlas.  
Compulsión: Trastorno que provoca una acción repetitiva que se realiza sin poder ser evitada, en muchos casos, como resultado de luchar contra una determinada obsesión.  
Rituales obsesivos: Conjunto de acciones compulsivas que se realizan para lograr satisfacer el deseo de evitar una obsesión. Ejemplos: "lavarse las manos" o "contar con frecuencia".  
Acciones absurdas repetidas, pérdida de tiempo en la realización de los rituales, falta de concentración... Puede inducir a la depresión y a la ansiedad.  
_  
Tratamiento: _Modelo híbrido de terapia farmacológica y conductual. Fluoxetina, Fluvoxamina, Sertralina , Paroxetina ._

**Esquizofrenia Alucinativa**:

_Quien sufre de esquizofrenia experimente una distorsión de los pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo que caracteriza a la esquizofrenia es que afecta a la persona de una forma total, por lo que quien la padece comienza a sentir, pensar y hablar de forma diferente a como lo hacia antes. Dicha persona puede empezar a estar extraña más aislada, puede evitar salir con amigos, duerme poco o demasiado, hable solo o se ría sin motivo aparente (aunque estos síntomas no tienen porque aparecer en todos los pacientes.)  
_  
Alucinaciones _son engaños de los sentidos, percepciones interiores que se producen sin un estimulo externo. No está en condiciones de reconocer que lo percibido surge únicamente de sus vivencias interiores y no está presenta en el mundo externo. Pueden ser de tipo auditivas, táctiles, visuales, gustativas y olfativas._

Tratamiento

_El mejor tratamiento para la esquizofrenia es la administración de medicamentos antipsicóticos bajo la supervisión de un psiquiatra, ya que la enfermedad se relaciona con un desequilibrio bioquímico. Estos medicamentos reducen las alucinaciones, los delirios y los pensamientos revueltos, pero muy pocos tratan adecuadamente el aislamiento social y la apatía característica de la esquizofrenia._

Capítulo Segundo

Blanco, resultado paradójico de la unión de todas las energías visuales del universo. Frío, pálido, enfermo, desnudo. La nada más expresa. Maquillaje sagrado, pureza inmaculada, manifestación divina, luz que destierra toda oscuridad. Higiénico, limpio, tieso, huesudo...la muerte es negra hasta que la ausencia de color estalla y se colma.

Un pelo, una chispa en un hervidero de pólvora. Se había posado inocentemente sobre el dorso de su mano pero a penas se veía por sus reflejos rubios en un fondo nítido. Cómo había llegado ahí?se suponía que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Le habían asegurado hasta que sus encías parecían sangrar que todo habías sido reacomodado con meticuloso labor y esmero. Pero qué podían saber ellos? No eran más que unos sucios infames, unos viles cerdos dispuestos a mentir sin vergüenza con tal de quitárselo de encima. Lo había visto en sus ojos y los pobres ni se habían dado cuenta. Él no era ningún tonto, su mente era demasiado aguda par que algo pudiera escapársele. Y ahora el pelo lo miraba desde su esplendor dorado brillando como un límite tenso sobre su piel blanca. Pronto se caería otro, y otro...y él sin poder arreglarse, presenciando cómo todo se derrumbaba hasta que el prado era una tierra infértil y seca. Tenía que hacer algo con urgencia o de lo contrario algo irreparable iba a suceder. Ya había pasado una vez, mucho antes.

-Un peine...un peine, un peine, un peine...Demonios!

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Las cerdas se encargarían de alinear, de domesticar lo rebelde, de apaciguar el descontrol. Por desgracia, los malditos eunucos en trajes de algodón blanco se hacían cargo desde hacía un tiempo de su cabello. No le permitían tocarlo y sus excusas eran que él no sabía tratarlo como era debido, lo acusaban injustamente de maltrato. Él que era el dueño! Ahora veía el resultado obvio de semejante sinrazón extendido lánguidamente sobre su mano.  
También venían a veces con jeringas y medicaciones bajo el supuesto argumento de que estaba enfermo. Está bien, quizás de vez en cuando enloquecía un poco!...pero eso no ameritaba que le quitaran peines y espejos. Qué había de malo en que quisiera darse unas buenas rastrilladas a su pelo? Era suyo después de todo...largo y blondo y pesado, hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Alguna vez le habrían dicho que era lindo, ahora no significaba nada y nadie se fijaba en él a menos que fuese para verificar si lo había estado tocando o no.  
Los primeros días le había sido imposible contenerse y no desatar una batalla campal entre él y los enfermeros. En esos momentos se dejaba poseer por una rabia escandalosa que lo llevaba a gritar con desenfreno, incluso blasfemando, mientras batía con fuerzas sus manos que entre los brazos potentes y los tranquilizantes parecían bailar con furia al principio para luego dejarse caer por una somnolencia artificial.  
Luego halló casi espontáneamente su placebo en la cabeza delicada de otro joven que también residía allí. Desde ese entonces había adquirido un particular gusto por recorrer sus mares sedosos hasta quedar a la deriva y hundirse en ellos. Era un placer extravagante, limitado a veces pero por demás cómodo y satisfactorio. Pero lamentablemente, su efecto no fabricaba milagros...

-Aquí hay uno...

De vez en cuando, una inquietud indómita crecía en él. Siempre estaba en realidad y su interior era su guarida más deliciosa e impenetrable. Y cuando llegaba sin aviso sólo había una cosa por hacer, aún cuando supiera que iban a castigarlo por no poder ocultar lo que estaba por hacer: conseguir un maldito peine.  
Eran injustos con él nuevamente, pensó sonriendo. Qué culpa tenía de ser más listo que ellos? Siempre dejaba un repuesto escondido...aunque a veces no recordase haberlo hecho.

* * *

_Ficha semanal_

_En lo que respecta a su patología Obsesivo compulsiva su condición es estable. Los ataques por falta de insatisfacción de la obsesión han decrecido y se están volviendo más esporádicos con ayuda de la medicación y de alternativas escogidas espontáneamente por el paciente. El paciente logra mantenerse controlado con éxito durante los períodos en que no se ha dispuesto la colocación de la medicina(esto es, mañana, mediodía, tarde, noche). Sin embargo, aún resulta dificultoso el tratamiento de conducta por reluctancia del mismo a dicho proceso._

-Vaya, se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Pensar que hace dos minutos este muchacho estaba dando qué hablar en el pasillo con sus gritos...y ahora míralo...ha caído como un ladrillo en el agua.  
-Ahora no molestará por un buen rato.  
-Pero regresará...nunca se cansa de llamar la atención. Qué hacemos con esto?  
-El peine?...ah, ehumm...dámelo, se lo entregaré al jefe de la sala de enfermería.

_Por lo demás, continuaremos aplicando las medicinas correspondientes al método de combate de la esquizofrenia alucinativa aún cuando los resultados obtenidos nos muestran un control parcial de dicha patología. En este sentido, hemos notado que de manera inconstante el paciente se ve atacado por sonidos imaginarios que en muchas ocasiones llegan a dificultar el tratamiento de su patología Obsesivo Compulsiva por la distracción y abstracción de la realidad que en él producen. A menudo puede reproducirlos con su propia voz pero de manera rudimentaria e ininteligible. _

-Bien, entonces...terminamos ya con el paciente Nº 3606?  
-Creo que está todo en orden, no han agregado ninguna sustancia nueva a la ficha y su estado es estable...  
-Genial, ya me estaba cansando de verle la cara.

_Observaciones: Nos mantendremos alerta ante la posibilidad de que el paciente logre imitar algún sonido correctamente para dilucidar cuál es su significado. Necesitaremos un equipo apropiado en el caso de que tal imitación se produjera a decibeles bajos de voz, poco audibles para una minuciosa investigación y análisis.  
Estaremos pendientes asimismo del tratamiento alternativo que el paciente ha elegido. Por el momento, de manera no muy frecuente, permitiremos el contacto que mantiene con el paciente Nº 360. De hacerse rutinario y obstáculo para los procedimientos oficiales, se empleará una estrategia disuasoria paulatina._

* * *

-Míralos, me dan mucha gracia...a ti no?

Levantó sus cabellos y descubrió una de sus orejas. Se veían normales, en excelente forma...pero nunca estaba seguro de que aquel joven al menos percibiera algo de lo que le decía. Eso no había detenido sus ganas y su lengua, tampoco había apagado la energía que impulsaba a sus dedos en vaivenes verticales entre los densos mástiles de pelos; a penas congestionaba un poco la conversación ralentizándola y haciéndola algo más monótona de lo que toda conversación podía ser en un claustro. Luego siempre hallaba algo qué hacer con en la cabeza de su compañero, algo fuera de lugar que arreglar y el placer era inmenso pero su duración efímera. Ahora observaba al grupo de pacientes varios que había en el patio. Ellos estaban a un costado, el Nro 3601 sentado en un banco desprovisto de color y él detrás suyo, de pie desasiendo la vista de la larga cabellera solamente para curiosear qué hacía esa enredadera de pacientes en la parte central del patio.  
A lo lejos se escuchaban riñas y blasfemias, era un circo colorido por ademanes y mímicas y desteñido por batas blancas que se multiplicaban por todo el césped.

-Si no quieres hablar…tú sólo escúchalos, sé que por dentro te divierten, jajaja!


	3. Folio III

**Legajo** N° 3611

**Nombre:** Kamus

**Edad:** 20 años

**Patología:** Ataques de Pánico y fobias

**Descripción:** _Un ataque de pánico es una sensación de temor extremo que se presenta sin advertencia y sin motivo. Durante un ataque de pánico, la persona piensa que le va a dar un ataque del corazón, que se va a morir o que va a volverse loca. Siente que no tiene ningún control o como si algo terrible fuera a suceder. El corazón late rápidamente, con gran fuerza o en forma irregular. La persona tiembla, suda, siente que le falta el aire o se siente mareado. Un ataque de pánico puede suceder en cualquier momento, incluso mientras se está durmiendo. Los síntomas alcanzan su máxima intensidad en unos 10 minutos y pueden durar 30 minutos o más_.

**Tratamiento: **_Casi siempre los ataques de pánico son tratados con medicinas o una combinación de medicina y consultas con un consejero. El tratamiento de los ataques de pánico y el trastorno de pánico da muy buenos resultados. Para algunas personas, simplemente el saber más acerca de los ataques de pánico y el trastorno de pánico les ayuda a aprender a controlar sus síntomas, incluso sin medicamentos ni consultas con un consejero._

_Los antidepresivos y los tranquilizantes, o una combinación de ambos, se usan para tratar los ataques de pánico. El médico a veces le recetará ambas medicinas hasta que deje de tener ataques de pánico, y luego retirará lentamente el tranquilizante_.

Capitulo Tercero

_Miedo, pavor, terror. Tengo temor a vivir_

Temblaba violentamente. Lívido y con la respiración agitada se aproximó a la ventana y con movimientos frenéticos intentó abrirla; pero las hojas de la misma parecían estar selladas. Desesperación indecible. Angustia incontrolable. El corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo.

Corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo de antemano que se encontraba asegurada. Nunca se olvidaban de pasar cerrojo a las puertas de cada uno de aquellos calabozos.

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas del picaporte, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, la madera no cedería, no era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello.

Si gritaba el escaso aire que llenaba sus pulmones escaparía, podía sentir las venas contraerse dentro de su cuerpo en cada latido. La sangre espesa circulado. Diástole, sístole, diástole, sístole, sístole. Las arterias cerradas. Dolor en el pecho, punzada profunda en el corazón.

Se moría...

Con los jirones de conciencia que aún podía retener, hizo el sobrehumano esfuerzo de concentrar sus pensamientos. Tenía que recordar los ejercicios de respiración aprendidos durante la terapia: inspirar exhalar, inspirar, exhalar. El ritmo cardiaco disminuía pero sudores helados le estremecían todo el cuerpo y no podía abrir los ojos porque los vértigos lo sacudían provocándole náuseas.

Resbaló con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta encontrarse sentado en el duro y frío suelo de la habitación.

Según sus cálculos, hacía exactamente ocho días desde la última dosis de medicamentos. Así lo había dispuesto el facultativo, creyendo que las crisis estaban totalmente controladas. Le habían dicho que debían pasar al menos 10 días sin presentar algún síntoma para acceder a un permiso especial que le permitiría dejar la clínica provisoriamente, y lo habilitaría para reinsertarse en la sociedad, esa, de la cual tenía escasos o inexistentes recuerdos, claro que siempre bajo supervisión médica. Y él se estaba esforzando tanto para obtenerlo que muchas veces había logrado contener esos intrínsecos impulsos de abandonarse al miedo desesperante que le causaban determinadas situaciones, sobreponiéndose al mismo, con una fuerza desconocida y otras tantas había ocultado los insipientes estados que precedían a los ataques con verdadera maestría. Porque en realidad, él no merecía estar encerrado en aquel espantoso edificio conviviendo junto con esas personas evidentemente inestables y trastornadas. Podía evocar los destellos de demencia que iluminaban algunas miradas, y las actitudes que se condecían con ellas.

Pero él era diferente, claramente no pertenecía a ese grupo patético de enfermos dominados por sus desequilibrios mentales.

Y era gracias ellos que ahora se encontraba nuevamente atravesando uno de esos transes tan bien conocidos por él. ¿Era acaso el aislamiento que los volvía agresivos e intolerantes? No le interesaba en esos momentos tratar de comprender a esos por quienes veía su gran posibilidad de salir escaparse como arena entre los dedos. Jamás había estado tan cerca de alcanzar esa tan añorada libertad y pensar que todo su empeño resultaría inútil era absolutamente frustrante y extremadamente injusto.

Aioria o Stefano, Stefano o Aioria, poco importaba el orden, siempre terminaban implicados en el conflicto, sino era que ellos mismos lo suscitaban. Un roce sin intensión, una palabra desafortunada, incluso una mirada malinterpretada, solo eso bastaba para que una pequeña chispa produjera una explosión de dimensiones exageradas y de las esquirlas todos eran victimas. Generalmente era suficiente la presencia de uno de los tantos carceleros del lugar, para que la calma retornase entre los rebeldes, pero esta vez era diferente; habían sobrepasado los límites involucrando a otros en la disputa.

Gritos, blasfemias, imprecaciones, ojos desorbitados, rostros encendidos de rabia y furor, y en medio de todo aquel remolino los enfermeros separando a unos y otros; intentado restaurar esa siniestra tranquilidad de la que gozaban la mayoría del tiempo.

Recordó la manera en que habían sido conducidos sus pares a la enfermería, tomados por pies, manos y cuellos, sin el menor atisbo de cuidado, y de la misma forma serían reprendidos por alterar la paz y generarles una ocupación extra a esos que no diferían mucho de los que allí buscaban un alivio para sus males.

Excusando querer resguardarlos del escándalo para mantenerlos al margen de lo sucedido, él y unos cuantos más, habían sido encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero su sistema nervioso no había podido superar el terror que le provocaban las paredes del cuarto acorralándolo, aprisionándolo, acercándose hasta aplastarlo.

Se asfixiaba.

Finalmente, agotado, cedió ante el peso de aquello contra lo que, con tanto ahínco, luchaba. Y antes de sumirse en una piadosa inconciencia, escuchó las voces distorsionadas de aquellos que llegaban en su auxilio demasiado tarde ya.

-Te dije que no iba a durar mucho más-

-X-

Ficha semanal: 

La terapia psicológica le ha ayudado a reconocer y sobrellevar algunas de sus fobias, pero los resultados no son los esperados. Aunque ha hecho verdaderos esfuerzos por vencer esta enfermedad, no lo ha conseguido, ya que en lugar de erradicar todos sus temores, estos se han multiplicado.

Con el fin de alentar su recuperación y acrecentar sus ansias por salir del psiquiátrico suprimimos las dosis de medicamentos por espacio de más de una semana. En un principio esta medida pareció funcionar, pero pasados los días notamos que el paciente sufría las crisis, pero pretendía ocultarlas, simulando no haberlas padecido. Sin embargo no pusimos de manifiesto nuestro conocimiento sobre esto, sino que nos pareció más provechoso que él mismo tomara conciencia de que no debe crearse falsas expectativas.

Sus recaídas han incidido notablemente en su estado anímico. Se muestra hostil e irritable. Pasa por períodos de depresión y decaimiento, combinados con otros de excesiva ansiedad.

Hemos incrementado las sesiones de Hipnosis clínica cognitiva y de Desensibilización sistemática, así como la ingesta de ansiolíticos y antisicóticos.

Por el momento se continuará con la misma línea de acción hasta comprobar que se ha conseguido un equilibrio en el paciente. Ni siquiera la excesiva racionalidad que marca su temperamento, puede hacerle frente al miedo absurdo a enloquecer.

Somos concientes que en las actuales condiciones, no podemos aspirar a una pronta integración social, pues todo parece representar un peligro en potencia para él.

Se observan ciertos cambios en su actitud cuando las terapias son grupales o de a pares sobretodo con el paciente 3608.

Aunque esto puede favorecerlo, no deseamos que se transforme en una dependencia, por lo tanto son restringidos y esporádicos estos encuentros.

-X-

Ocupados como estaban en restaurar el orden, no repararían en uno que otro paseando por corredores de pabellones en los que no deberían estar. Después de todo, nadie les había prohibido salir de sus habitaciones.

Era lamentable que tuvieran que esperar a que una situación semejante se produjese para sentirse libres de aquellos perros guardianes que los seguían como sombras, pero si al fin tenían la dicha de sacárselos de encima aunque más no fuese por unos cuantos minutos, no podían desaprovecharlo.

Sonríose con picardía mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo había seguido e ingresó al cuarto donde encontró al otro en la posición que había imaginado, inmóvil, sentado en la cama, la mirada ausente y en sus manos un libro. Objeto inútil, pensó al instante que fijó sus claros ojos en él. ¿Qué clase de tratamiento era aquel para alguien que ni siquiera sabía si vivía?

Aproximóse sin hacer más ruido que el de un espectro, y con ademán desdeñoso arrojó aquello al suelo, sintiéndolo estremecer. Se acomodó a su lado y en un gesto que podría interpretarse como una sutil caricia, le corrió el cabello, despejándole el oído, su voz sonó tan baja como si de un susurro se tratase.

-Muy pronto me iré de aquí, con el alta médica o sin ella.- le confió seguro de lo que decía, porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando a aquellos engendros con títulos inmerecidos.

Shaka frunció el seño apenas hubo terminado de hablar¿impresión suya o había visto sus manos temblar?

-X-

Gracias por leer!


	4. Folio IV

**Legajo** N° 3603

**Nombre:** Saga

**Edad:** 28 años

**Patología:** Trastorno disociativo de la personalidad

**Descripción:** El trastorno de identidad disociativo es un diagnóstico descrito como la existencia de una o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y asociadas también con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal. A esta perdida de memoria se le conoce con frecuencia como tiempo perdido o amnésico.

**Tratamiento: **El trastorno de identidad disociativo requiere psicoterapia, con frecuencia facilitada por la hipnosis. Los síntomas pueden ir y venir de modo espontáneo, pero el trastorno no desaparece por sí mismo. El tratamiento puede aliviar algunos síntomas específicos pero no tiene efectos sobre el trastorno en sí mismo.

A menudo son necesarios varios períodos de hospitalización psiquiátrica para ayudar a la persona en períodos difíciles y para operar de un modo directo sobre los recuerdos dolorosos. Frecuentemente el médico utiliza la hipnosis para que se manifiesten (para tener acceso a) las personalidades, facilitar la comunicación entre ellas, estabilizarlas e integrarlas. La hipnosis también se usa para reducir el impacto doloroso de los recuerdos traumáticos.

Las sesiones tienen como objetivo integrar las personalidades en una personalidad única o alcanzar una interacción armoniosa entre ellas que permita una vida normal sin síntomas.

El tratamiento a menudo es largo y caótico y trata de reducir y de aliviar los síntomas más que de conseguir la integración. A veces, incluso un paciente con un mal pronóstico mejora lo suficiente con la terapia para sobrellevar el trastorno y comenzar a dar pasos rápidos hacia la recuperación.

* * *

Capítulo Cuarto

-Míralo...ahí va de nuevo. Zeros, apresúrate idiota que te lo vas a perder!

-A ver, a ver!

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Qué hace?

-Ese es "Cara Buena" y el otro es "Cara Mala".

-"Cara Buena" y "Cara Mala"?

-Sí...son hermanos, cada uno tiene voz propia...uno es más apacible y analítico...el otro es un temerario sin remedio, a veces un poco cínico.

-Ahora quién está hablando?

-Mmmm...es "Cara Mala" sin lugar a dudas...escucha lo que dice. Jaja!! No falta mucho para que comiencen a discutir, siempre lo hacen.

-En serio?

-Sí, sí! Mira, mira! Cuidado, no hagas ruido estúpido! Él es un hombre iracundo por encima de todo...si pierde los cabales tendremos problemas.

-Uy...se está gritando a sí mismo. Le cambia la voz. Qué estúpido...no darse cuenta de que está hablando solo.

-Es por el trastorno que tiene...se ve chistoso no crees?

-Jajaja! Se toma muy a pecho lo que se dice! Qué fenómeno...

-Shhh...cállate, observa...qué va a hacer con eso?

-Un cuchillo...lo ha tenido todo el tiempo bajo sus mantas?

-Quieto, quieto...nos vio?

-No lo sé.

-Nos vio...nos vio. Mierda, cierra la boca.

-Radamanthys…algo me picó.

-De qué-?...Oh, por todos los dioses!!!! Est-estás sangrando!

-RADA-…ah...ehuuuu...

-SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO FISGÓN...o te atravesaré el cerebro igual que a tu amigo.

-Kanon...

* * *

Él era inocente, jamás haría cosa semejante...un cadáver en el pasillo y el otro pobre hombre petrificado en su miedo. Era obra de Kanon...se los había dicho reiteradas veces, había blasfemado un poco, sí...pero todo era producto de su desesperación, ellos tenían que entender quién era el culpable. Así que les había gritado el nombre del maldito asesino mientras lo agarraban por el doblez de sus brazos y lo conducían otra vez al disciplinador eléctrico. "Medidas necesarias"...tal era el nombre que le daban al aparato. Lo recostaban hasta adoptar la figura rasa de la camilla y entonces liberaban unas tiras y le ajustaban el cuerpo en un abrazo apretado e incómodo, lacerante. La habitación se encogía con la presencia de los médicos rodeando el rectángulo, la luz brillante de un reflector formaba miles de sombras...el ambiente era un contenedor cerrado de ruidos metálicos, de manos expertas, zapatos lustrados, cinturones ciñéndose y una fuga eléctrica que chillaba. De pronto algo...olía ligeramente a carne quemada y él sentía un pinchazo, y un chasquido, una chispa y después un intenso dolor hasta que el sueño lo consumía. Nunca había podido gritar porque le tapaban la boca.

Despertaban bajo un techo eternamente blanco, cubierto por sábanas de una nieve igualmente eterna y una decoración tan austera que acentuaba aún más el blanco de paredes y suelo. Su habitación de nuevo, con su espejo oval, su mesita de luz al costado de la cama...Cada tanto alguien giraba la perilla, abría la puerta, le avisaba sus horarios, si podía salir ahora o si tendría que esperar. Pero esos eran solamente los enfermeros, buenos subordinados de los jefes doctores...algunos perros rabiosos, otros guardianes...en realidad todos perros guardianes. Había notado que sus entradas eran sorprendentemente veloces, de un movimiento sobrenatural como el parpadeo de un mosquito. El anuncio salía de sus bocas y antes de que pudiera formarse la imagen visual del mensajero...este ya no estaba allí, era sólo el mensaje y su timbre de voz al pronunciarlo. Tenía una colección mental de: "No olvides tu medicina", "El Dr. ... te espera en 10 minutos en su consultorio", así como una basta compilación de un sinnúmero de otras frases hechas y latiguillos médicos.

Pocos de sus paseos permitidos fuera de su habitación eran consumidos y en un mismo día podía dejar expirar unos cuantos. Esto lo mantenía desinformado acerca de lo que acontecía-si algo podía ser llamado "acontecimiento" en la previsible vida de los pacientes-en los alrededores del hospital...en los jardines de reunión, en las salas de "recreación" y demás lugares donde podía toparse con alguien más que su psiquiatra, sus enfermeros y Kanon.

Kanon era el que estaba cuando no había otro físicamente próximo...que era la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que lo convertía inmediatamente en su más asiduo compañero de plática. Era posible que en eso residiera su mayor inconveniente...pero cómo explicarle al psiquiatra que el problema no era que Kanon fuese un invento macabro de su fracturada mente sino que Kanon era real...y astuto. Hallándose él en un convento para locos era más fácil suponer no que había un polizón a bordo sino que él padecía una patología psíquica de desdoblamiento de la personalidad. Pero eso no explicaba la voz...oh no, no podía ser la suya. Él no era ciertamente ningún ventrílocuo ni un mago del disfraz sonoro, no poseía conocimiento alguno de las variedades fonéticas de su garganta ni un mínimo conocimiento anatómico de sus cuerdas vocales. Cómo se explicaba entonces el cambio radical? El timbre de su voz se hallaba en las antípodas del de Kanon...sin mencionar ya el vocabulario de alto contenido iracundo, amenazador, autoritario y siniestro.

En resumen, él no era Kanon porque Kanon era otra persona...plena y acabada.

-Y dices que te habla desde el espejo, no es así?

-Así es doctor...podría ud. imaginarse mejor escondite? Sagaz el maldito.

-Y dices...que su aspecto es "increíblemente similar" al tuyo?

-No sé cómo consigue eso...es como si fuera mi doble, bueno...uno muy despiadado. Es evidente que lo hace para confundirme.

-Y nadie lo ha visto nunca...ni los enfermeros que ingresan todos los días a tu habitación?

-Bueno...no podría asegurarlo, es decir...no le he preguntado a nadie aún.

-Saga, tu salud no evolucionará si no aceptas de una vez por todas tu trastorno...lo único que consigues con esto es retrasar y convertir en algo irremediable una patología perfectamente tratable!

* * *

**Ficha semanal**

Su estado no ha presentado cambios desde su ingreso en la clínica. El traspaso de su personalidad consensuada a su alteridad continúa efectuándose de manera abrupta e imprevista, con consecuencias de violencia desenfrenada. Sumado a esto, hay una plena manifestación de todos los síntomas correspondientes al trastorno de la personalidad tales como negación de dicho estado, acabada caracterización de su otra personalidad, diálogos con la misma, materialización corporal de su alteridad en la mente del paciente, incapacidad de recuperar los recuerdos de acciones recientes después del pasaje de una personalidad a otra(y de poder hacerlo, el paciente niega haber estado involucrado en los mismos o incluso haberlos llevado a cabo), cambios repentinos, intermitentes e irreversibles de comportamiento.

Se hace necesaria la manifestación completa y palpable de su otra personalidad ante la presencia del psiquiatra para la mejora del tratamiento. Para ello se aconseja la implementación de técnicas hipnóticas como vía para intentar una integración y estabilidad de las personalidades convivientes.

De la misma manera, el tratamiento farmacológico debe ser fortalecido con el incremento de los sedantes y antidepresivos ya prescriptos, cuya cantidad y variación de la misma se deja a discreción del psiquiatra. Siguiendo con lo recientemente mencionado, es de crucial importancia la continuidad del la psicoterapia y, en las ocasiones en que se crea necesaria, la terapia electroconvulsiva.

* * *

-Dónde estás, dónde estás...

Escuchó las suaves suelas de los enfermeros chocando contra el suelo encerado del pasillo. Era lo que él había bautizado como la "marcha rastrillo" porque los enfermeros avanzaban por el corredor estirado, de a tandas de a dos personas, sin dejar espacio ni zona descuidada. Afortunadamente había conseguido oírlos con la anticipación suficiente para recuperar la compostura y postrarse de un salto veloz en su cama para adoptar la postura del atareado contemplador de techos.

Había estado revolviendo su cajón contenedor de algunas chucherías, muchas recetas médicas y bollitos de papel, nada de "elementos puntados" ni objetos "dañinos". Además de su habitual rastreo de peines...ese día en particular tenía la necesidad de un papel, lo más blanco y sin uso que pudiera encontrar, y una lapicera...o algún objeto con que pudiera dejar un rastro en el papel a voluntad.

Los enfermeros se asomaron, seleccionando con la mirada las zonas de la habitación que consideraban indispensable inspeccionar. Él se sabía de memoria el recorrido de la mirada de rayos X…en las esquinas, luego en las partes de suelo inmediatamente accesibles a la vista, en la explanada de su mesita de luz, en la ventana, en el perfil de su cama, en su cuerpo entero y ataviado de las ropas que lo hacían ver en su absoluta apariencia física como un enfermo. Mientras eso ocurría (según sus cálculos no les quedaba mucho más por revisar a los sabuesos), Shaka pensaba en su ulterior visita al paciente pelilargo, pelilila y lavanda…y en que tenía que conseguir una hoja y una lapicera (era demasiado pedir…siquiera un lapicito reducido a la mitad del dedo menor de su mano?).

-Todo en orden. Así es como debe ser. Mantén el blanco muchacho.

Esa era la señal de su retirada. Shaka se forzó a esbozar desde su cama, un cuarto de sonrisa conciliadora. Buena letra, la letra de un calígrafo profesional…y el blanco de la habitación, eso era todo, tener la mano de un mago para trapear bien y escribir como los dioses (vaya guión y qué pantomimas!).

Las visitas desaparecieron, acompañadas por unas pisadas rigurosas y simétricas que se alejaban. Shaka se levantó cuidadosamente, controlando el menor ruido que pudieran ocasionar los resortes de la cama y se permitió exponer un ojo a los peligros del pasillo. Los enfermeros se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua, a su izquierda. La habitación del paciente de cabellera de uvas machacadas se hallaba algunas puertas antes que la suya, a la derecha…de lo cual se deducía que los enfermeros ya habían efectuado su inspección allí. Eso lo eximía de tener que inventarse una pócima de invisibilidad pero no de su añadida búsqueda de herramientas de escritura.

Su cajón podía proporcionarle todavía muchos peines, invaluable elemento…inservible para lo que se proponía hacer. Tendría que esperar un poco más a que los enfermeros se apartaran…y entonces podía hacerle una visita al paciente del cuarto ocho que no era otro que un proveedor infalible de objetos tan banales como útiles. Desconocía sus métodos reales de obtención de los mismos aunque podía intuirlos (partía de la certeza de que era casi imposible obtener algo allí sino a través de algún subterfugio…)…con algo de suerte podía tener en sus manos lo que buscaba. A cambio (porque el hombre no hacía caridad) le entregaría una de sus más preciadas piezas de peluquería.

Se asomó para corroborar que el camino estaba libre. Agradecía la exactitud cronométrica con que los enfermeros se desplazaban y le permitían calcular con qué margen de tiempo contaba para ir de una habitación a otra: del trueque en la octava a su recurrente visita en la primera habitación. Tomó el peine y salió rápido y silencioso. Tocó la puerta, el trocador lo hizo pasar: lo conocía, podía oler lo que quería. Entraron al cuarto para no desatar sospechas. Observó la mercancía que le entregaba-el peine de cerdas lustrosas proporcionalmente ubicadas-, constatando su valor y luego lo instó a mirar hacia la puerta mientras él desenvolvía sus escondrijos en sonidos de baldosas destapadas y sábanas desatadas. Cuando le fue permitido volver la vista a la cama y la ventana todo estaba en su lugar y el negociante ya tenía en sus manos papel y lápiz en vez de su peine.


End file.
